deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ika Musume
Ika Musume is the main protagonist of the anime, Squid Girl. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ika Musume VS Aquaman (Completed) * Iku Musume vs Filia (Abandoned) * Ika Musume vs Inkling * Ika Musume VS Invader Zim Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Keroro (Keroro Gunsō'')'' History Coming from the the sea Ika planned on taking over the humanity because humans pollute the ocean. However the invasion wasn't to go as she had planned. Ika, after having an intense 1v1 match against a mosquito, broke a huge hole into the side of a beach house. Because of this she has to work there to pay for the damages. Over the course of the show Ika shows off her many different abilities and learns many things about the culture of humans. Biography Ika has ten tentacles that act as hair when they are not being used. Ika has complete control over the tentacles. She is well adapt to using them for self defence. The tentacles' abilities will be detailed later. Ika loves eating shrimp to the point where it can distract her from her job or she'll eat them off customers' plates. She is terrified of orcas, sharks, and her friend Chizuru. She is so terrified of orcas and sharks to the point that seeing floaties of them terrify her. Ika wears a 'hat' that is really part of her. It can come off but is close to impossible to take of since it's attached to her. When it does come off however it is implied that she'll die from it. Ika's hat can also flap it's flaps. It has no real use but it's really good at slapping things. Ika can also change her wait by adjusting her bands. This weight can range from 0.0005kg to 20,000kg. This is usually for picking up objects. At extremely low weights she can float on updrafts allowing her to fly. Abilities "Speed! Power! Reach! Delicacy! These ten tentacles always catch their prey and never let it escape. That's squid 101 for ya." -Ika, Squid Girl Episode 1 Because of her ability to control her tentacles at will she uses them in many different ways. She can deliver a powerful smack, wrap a foe in her tentacles, hoist them into the air, and squeeze them, and she can tickle using them. She uses her tentacles to carry many objects at once during her work. If she draws using her tentacles she creates amazing artwork that are highly detailed. Ika is amazing at physical activities when using her tentacles. When not she's pretty bad at them... Even though Ika is very naive at times she is highly intelligent when she's not being an airhead. She is amazing at math, being able to use functions such as Fourir analysis and the Poission summation formula. Ika can easily learn different languages. As shown as how fast she learns English and Japanese. Ika can also glow like a firefly squid. Trivia * Ika's catchphrase is "Geso". * Ika has mistaken ghosts for people. * Ika often replaces words with "squid". Examples of these cover swears and adverbs. Gallery Ika-Musume-Splatoon-Collaboration-Image-1.jpg|Ika Musume with the Inkling from Splatoon. KA9kp.gif|Ika striking a cute pose. Ika Musume.png|Ika as she appears in Card Fighter Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cephalopods Category:Female Category:Half Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist